Le Chasseur d'Ombres
by Vanina-chan
Summary: Ceci n'a rien a voir avec le classique beyblade. déconseillé aux accrocs des toupies. une explosion nucléaire a lieu ce que madoka avait prevut, malheureusement trop tard car ses potes lui font un super anniv'. les ombres vont apparaitre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi j'ai un anniversaire ?

Madoka s'assit devant la télévision où défilaient les informations du jour mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle résolvait des équations compliquées sur la météo des semaines à venir : elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Depuis quelques temps, les animaux se comportaient de façon bizarre…et les nuages s'amassaient dans le ciel, tel une couverture grise. Un tremblement de terre était probable.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans ses calculs, on sonna à sa porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ses amis Ginga, Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru, Hyoma, Yu, Tsubasa, Sora et même Kyoya. Ils entrèrent en trombe et crièrent :

_ Joyeux anniversaire Madokaaaaaaaaaaa !

_On ne te dérange pas ? demanda Kyoya, immédiatement.

_Bien sur que non ! répondit Yu à la place de la jeune fille. Regarde Madoka ! ajouta-t-il en brandissant un paquet cadeau énorme.

_Merci à tous… (elle bailla) remercia-t-elle en souriant comme à son habitude.

_Ma pauvre Madoka, la plaignit Hikaru, tu as une mine atroce. Tu devrais dormir de temps en temps.

_Mais non ! assura celle-ci en tombant presque de sommeil. Je suis en pleine forme !

_ Tu dors debout c'est n'importe quoi… soupira Kyoya.

_ Depuis quand es-tu attentionné pareillement Kyoya ? se moquèrent Hyoma et Tsubasa.

_ Ouais, c'est n'importe quoi… répéta celui-ci.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Yu et Kenta s'impatientèrent :

_ Quand est-ce qu'on va au parc ?

_ Et au cinéma ?

_ Et au restaurant ? enchaîna Benkei.

_ C'est quoi ça encore ? s'énerva Madoka.

_ C'est ton anniversaire ! s'exclama Hikaru.

_ Mon père finance, donc on va s'éclater ! fit Ginga, tout content.

_ Rio… espèce d'idiot… pourquoi tu m'abandonne lâchement à ton fils, marmonna elle, énervée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_ Rien !

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant un stand de glace…

_ Madoka, tu veux quoi ? demanda Yu avec son sourire d'ange.

_ Heu…Vanille, chocolat et chantilly.

_ Okey ! (smille) s'écria-t-il.

Elle s'énervait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris la fin de ses calculs parce que là, elle se faisait c… elle s'ennuyait ferme. Frappant dans un caillou, disons une grosse pierre… non un rocher, elle perdit son équilibre (comme une gourde) et se cogna (comme une gourde, encore une fois) contre le chef d'une bande racaille... Oh merce * c'est pas une faute de frappe *.

_ T'as un problème ? grogna-t-il avec un mépris considérable.

_ … fit-elle

_ Ouais c'est toi mon problème, (grand classique) répondit Hikaru en se dressant soudainement aux côtés de la pauvre Madoka que le malheur assaillait.

_ Dis donc mec, t'es gâté, intervint un gars qui s'était versé son pot de gel sur la tête, deux fille pour le prix d'une !

_ Ouais ! Regardez comme elles sont mignonnes…

Il s'interrompit subitement lorsque Madoka et Hikaru furent noyées dans une ombre gigantesque : Benkei avec Kenta sur ses épaules, sauvées. Le reste des garçons ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'il y avait un problème. Benkei écarta Madoka et Hyoma attrapa Hikaru avant qu'elle se jette sur les péteux qui l'avaient complimentée dans le mauvais sens du terme.

_ Vous croyez que le nombre fait la force ? Dommage, on est plus que vous, ricana-t-il en croisant les bras alors qu'un gang de tapette se démultipliait derrière lui.

_ Pff… Parce qu'en plus tu te pense fort ? Bah mon gars, t'es pas sorti d'avance ! marmonna Kyoya.

Il sourit quand les gars se figèrent dans un visage de terreur partagée.

_ Kyoya Tategami ? interrogea l'un d'eux.

_ Hm quoi ?

Pendant quelques secondes personne ne bougea (sauf Hikaru qui se débattait toujours)

Grosse parenthèse : Hyoma la tenait sous son bras comme un fagot de bois et elle le frappait dans le ventre pour pouvoir taper les autres après. Il la regardait avec amusement car elle ne lui faisait pas mal et qu'elle s'énervait encore plus. Fin de parenthèse.

Les mecs d'en face se dégonflèrent vite fait avant partir en trainant des savates. Quand ils eurent disparu, Hikaru fut posée à terre.

_ Je voulais les frapper, s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hyoma avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Ça on avait compris, rigola celui-ci en se protégeant des coups qui fondaient sur lui en quantité remarquable pour ne pas dire incroyable.

_ C'est toujours Kyoya qui se tape la vedette.

_ Oui, mais s'ils t'avaient emportée avec eux, j'aurais pu faire quoi ?

_ Oh ! les amoureux ! On a un parc à visiter !

Les coups de poings se dirigèrent sur Tsubasa qui ne comprit qu'après avoir remis ses paroles en cause. Il essaya de s'excuser, mais il ne pu placer un mot. Là, Yu et Kenta pétèrent leur cable, pour aller sur une attraction (stupide). Madoka se retrouva alors entre les deux enfants à courir dans tous les sens, ce qui lui tapait sur le système. Bref, la journée passa sans autre encombre.

En fin d'après midi, ils étaient assis sur un banc, et la suite des calculs revinrent en tête de la jeune fille… Celle-ci palit soudainement : d'après ses fameux calculs, la terre entière allait subir un déluge de catastrophe naturelle. Tout tournait autour d'un chiffre _x_ indéterminé : quand cela allait-il arriver ?

La réponse fut rapide.

Le ciel se crouvrit de nuages non plus gris mais noirs, des fillaments d'ombres en descendirent, puis se fut le noir total pour la pauvre adolescente…

Chap. 1 bouclé désolé, c'est un peu fade. Merci d'avoir lu. Vanina-chan ^^' 


	2. Chapter 2 : le réveil

**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil.**

Madoka se trouvait entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Elle était consciente de son entourage mais ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Salut Madoka ! cria une voix joyeuse. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Si tu pouvais te réveiller, tu verrais comme le monde a changé ses derniers mois… Il y a des ombres de partout et les gens ne sont même pas au courant… C'est désastreux !

C'était bien sur Yu qui parlait.

_ Il paraît qu'ils veulent encore te garder ici, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Là, c'était Ginga. Un liquide chaud coula soudain dans la gorge de l'adolescente, la faisant toussoter. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de tousser minablement. Elle ne pouvait plus montrer sa douleur ni son dégoût pour ce foutu médicament qui l'affaiblissait un peu plus tous les jours. Elle ne pouvait plus leur transmettre sa joie de les voir. Elle arrivait juste à tousser quand le liquide empruntait le mauvais chemin pour aller lui irriter les poumons. Et ça l'énervait.

Kenta arriva, saluant Madoka avec tristesse en la voyant encore allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Après avoir discuté longuement avec elle, les garçons partirent, laissant leur place aux infirmiers et au docteur.

_ Le Maître demande de la garder jusqu'à son éveil. Mais comment veut-il la laisser se réveiller en lui administrant une telle quantité de drogue…

C'était le médecin de Madoka qui marmonnait. Elle avait donc raison : ses sales traîtres la droguaient ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle se réveille !

_ Messieurs, veillez sortir s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle à de la visite, annonça une voix robotique.

_ Tout de suite. Merci de nous avoir avertis.

Arrivèrent alors Hyoma et Hikaru. Cette dernière prit la main droite de Madoka, et chuchota :

_ Salut. Je suis venu te faire une grande annonce, comme je te l'avais promis : je suis amoureuse. Donc voilà, je sors avec Hyoma, acheva-t-elle.

Madoka serra fort la main d'Hikaru, sachant que ça n'aurait aucun effet : à cause de la drogue, elle avait encore moins de force qu'avant. Mais à sa grande surprise Hikaru serra, elle aussi, sa main dans la sienne avant de partir dans les bras d'Hyoma.

La journée passa, et Madoka refusa de reprendre son médicament drogué si bien qu'on voulut le lui administrer par piqûre. Après huit seringues brisées, la jeune fille envisagea la possibilité que le liquide médical n'était pas encore mélangé à de la drogue car les infirmières avaient ouvert une nouvelle boite du produit. Elle parvint à cette conclusion lorsqu'elle et les pauvres dames du corps médical furent épuisées. Elle pour s'être débattue par des efforts surhumains et les autres pour avoir essayé de l'immobiliser. En effet, quand Madoka avala le médicament, ses forces doublèrent largement.

L'adolescente décida donc de dormir et de s'enfuir le lendemain si elle se réveillait. Cependant, elle eut une petite visite nocturne : Le grand Kyoya Tategami lui fit l'honneur de venir la voir. Sauf que… Impossible, il pleurait.

_Flash back : Kyoya rentrait chez lui après une journée occupée à chasser des ombres de niveau supérieur. Alors qu'il ouvrait lentement la porte de l'appartement où il vivait avec ses parents, un cri retenti : celui de sa petite sœur voyant ses parents en train de se faire tuer par des ombres supérieures. Il dégaina Leone, son flingue, et vida sa réserve sur ses parents. Conformément à ses attentes, les ombres éclatèrent en lambeaux et ses parents ne reçurent aucun dégât. Mais il était déjà trop tard : ses parents étaient consumés par la surpuissance de leurs assassins. Une larme coula lentement le long de la joue du chasseur d'ombres, mais les larmes de ça petite sœur inondaient ses vêtements : celle-ci s'était accrochée à son grand frère et pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps elle avait à peine deux ans et demi les cheveux verts et les yeux bleus comme lui, elle marchait et parlait presque correctement et elle était particulièrement intelligente à son age. Et elle venait donc de voir ses parents mourir. Les ombres restantes se jetèrent alors sur eux possédant Kyoya et Kyoko marquant quatre bracelets de flammes noires autour de leurs bras droits. Mais les ombres ressortirent aussitôt du corps de la petite fille. Cette dernière mordit l'avant bras de son frère en plein sur les marques sombres. Kyoya jusqu'alors paralysé par l'ombre qui prenait possession de son corps, ressentit alors une douleur telle qu'il reprit le contrôle. Il saisit la lame cachée dans sa chaussure et commença à se mutiler pour enlever les marques et révoquer l'ombre. Celle-ci sortit de son corps et s'évapora. Kyoya se tourna vers sa sœur mais celle-ci avait disparu. L'ombre restante lui annonça que la petite fille serait soumise à des tests et que si ceux-ci n'étaient pas satisfaisants, ils la sacrifieraient en hommage aux ombres décédées sous l'arme de Kyoya. Le jeune homme balança son arme sur le messager mais il s'était déjà évaporé. _

Madoka, qui n'était au courant de rien, se contenta donc de serrer la main qui se glissa dans la sienne et de partager son chagrin. Mais maintenant, elle avait peur. Peur de se réveiller, de voir un monde qu'elle ne reconnaitrait peut-être pas, de se faire avoir par ces « ombres » dont avait parlé Yu et surtout, peur de voir Kyoya pleurer.

Le lendemain, Madoka sortit courageusement de son lit d'hôpital et débrancha l'alarme pour pouvoir s'engager dans le couloir. Elle avança lentement, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, sa blouse frottant légèrement le mur auquel elle se maintenait. Elle arriva à l'ascenseur et, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, entendit une infirmière crier :

_ La patiente de la chambre 410 a disparu !

Déjà, l'alarme se rependait dans l'hôpital. 410. Elle était au quatrième. Surtout, tu ne descends pas au rez-de-chaussée, murmura une voix dans sa tête. Oui, parce qu'ils l'y attendraient. Elle sortit doucement au troisième étage et emprunta les escaliers de service. Une fois avoir repris l'habitude et la joie de marcher, elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers : si elle loupait une marche, elle irait direct en prison (la 410) sans passer par la case dehors. Mais elle arriva en bas sans encombre et passa devant l'accueil vitesse grand V. Dans son appréhension à vouloir respirer l'air de dehors, elle se prit la porte sur laquelle était inscrit TIRER. Elle glissa longuement jusque par terre, la joue contre la vitre, en maugréant sombrement que la prochaine fois elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et arriva enfin dehors. La jeune adolescente continua sa marche avant de remarqué un détail flagrant : rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout était différent. Et surtout, les visages sombres et inexpressifs qu'elle voyait dans la masse de cette foule habituelle l'intriguaient. Tout de suite après elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Elle prit donc une rue au hasard et marcha pied nus sous le regard rond des passants qui la voyaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle déambulait toujours dans sa ville (elle savait qu'elle était dans sa ville au moins) sans pour autant trouver son chemin. Ni s'affoler parce qu'elle avait juste besoin d'air. Elle ne vit pas une silhouette sombre se glisser derrière elle et la suivre sournoisement.

Madoka se sentait suivie depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans cette rue abandonnée, déserte et plus qu'à moitié en ruine. Et très sombre aussi, mais ce détail ne percuta pas tout suite la rescapée de la 410. Exténuée, elle s'assit sur une pierre qui lui fit un parfait banc (même si ça lui irritait le derrière) et décida d'attendre un miracle. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci n'arriva pas. A sa place vint une forme difforme qui lui demanda :

_ Bonsoir Madoka Amano. Serais-tu perdue ? demanda la chose d'une voix sucrée. Je peux t'aider si bon te semble.

L'ombre, car c'était une ombre même si Madoka ne le savait pas, s'avança vers l'adolescente qui lui jeta un regard noir de mépris. Puis il continua :

_ Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais. En échange je voudrais juste ton âme ! cria-t-il en se précipitant sur elle.

Madoka, qui s'y était préparée, se leva et l'assomma avec une pierre, s'écartant pour que la chose se prenne aussi son banc/pierre dans la gueule. Sauf que la chose se releva sans le moindre dégât. Une balle traversa Madoka qui hurla non pas de douleur mais de stupeur et frayeur réunies. La balle alla se nicher en plein dans la tête de l'ombre qui explosa, libérant une sorte de fluide noirâtre et gluant. Une voix s'éleva derrière la jeune fille terrorisée :

_ Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu te réveil, c'est pour te sauver d'une ombre… Je te reconnais trop bien Madoka.

Des larmes de soulagement et de joie coulèrent soudainement quand elle reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix : Kyoya, une flingue à la main, lui souriait à l'autre bout de la rue.

Fin du 2° chapitre. Je VEUX votre avis sinon, pas de troisième (je le ferais quand même vous n'inquiétez pas !)(c'est français ce que je dis T_T)

Continuez à lire. J'ai commencé une misc x-overs donc je risque d'écrire encore moins vite, ne me tuez pas svp.

Vanina-san


	3. Chapter 3 : Academy Hunter

Chapitre 3 : Academy hunter.

_ K-K-Kyoya ?, bégaya la pauvre Madoka à bout de force. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ces rues démolies ? Pourquoi les gens sont bizarres comme ça ? Et-et ce-cette chose aussi ? C'était quoi ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas morte alors que tu m'as tiré dessus ? Et pourquoi tu m'as tiré dedans d'ailleurs ?

_ Tu peux me laisser par…, commença Kyoya avant d'être coupé par Madoka qui commençait un super délire sur-émotionnel :

_ Je sais ! En fait, on est déjà mort ! Et ça, c'était un démon ! Il voulait m'emmener en enfer et comme tu es un ange, tu es venu pour m'envoyer au paradis sous la forme de Kyoya ! Merci beaucoup !, acheva-t-elle enfin en s'inclinant devant son sauveur.

_ Madoka, tu délire complètement… où est passée la jeune fille sérieuse et calme que tu étais…

_ Je suis juste là ! Devant toi tu as la seule et l'unique Madoka Amano, assura la pauvre dégénérée.

_ Hey ! C'est ma réplique, voleuse !

_ Oups, désolée. Donc, pourrais-tu me donner l'explication rationnelle à tout ceci, s'il te plait.

Ouf, pensa Kyoya, j'ai cru qu'elle allait vraiment devenir psychopathe. Je n'aurais pas été dans la merde. Il transmit tous ses merveilleux songes par un habituel soupir.

_ Il se trouve que, comme tu l'avais prévu, il y a eu une explosion de catastrophes naturelles et par cette occasion, des Ombres sont entrées par une faille spatiale. Les humains ne sont pas au courant mais quand Hikaru et Rio ont retrouvé tes calculs chez toi, ceux-ci étaient bien gardés par des Ombres qui avaient possédé tes parents. On les a libérés, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant la tête de son amie. On a donc découvert leur existence et on a créé l'Academy hunter qui forme des chasseurs d'Ombres dans l'espoir de sauver des vies car dans certains cas, les ombres sont nocives et comme les humains se défendent, ils se consument de l'intérieur. Les ombres sont donc ce genre de chose, précisa le chasseur en désignant d'un geste vague les débris du monstre. Et mes balles sont spécialement faites pour ne tuer que les ombres, ce qui signifie que tu n'es pas morte.

_ Super ! Je viens à peine de sortir du coma parce que mon docteur me droguait et tu me balance qu'on est en train de se faire infester par des extra-terrestres ! Et c'est moi la tarée ?, hurla-t-elle.

Le pauvre Kyoya jura intérieurement : il aurait au moins pu penser au choc psycho-émotionnel que la jeune fille allait avoir. Quel incapable !

_ Madoka, je comptais sur toi pour ne pas céder à la panique, mais si tu réagis pareillement, débrouille-toi toute seule.

Sur ces ses mots, il se retourna et sortit de la ruelle abandonnée. Évidemment, les pas précipités de la pauvre adolescente (nda : faut que j'arrête avec les « pauvres ») qui lui cria de l'attendre.

_ S'il te plait, ramène moi chez moi. Je ne sais absolument pas où on est.

_ On est à deux rues de chez toi.

_ Non… Ne me dis pas que c'est la rue hyper stylée dans laquelle les gens se toisent en permanence.

_ 'Faut croire que si…

Madoka se mit soudain à courir : elle venait d'apercevoir sa maison au-dessus de la petite boutique de ses parents. Rien n'avait changé… hormis l'aspect lugubre qui s'en dégageait, ce que la jeune fille ne remarqua pas contrairement au chasseur.

_ Maman ! Papa ! Je suis rentrée !, hurla-t-elle ouvrant la porte.

_ Ma-Madoka ? C'est bien toi ?, demanda son père en la prenant dans ses bras dévoilant légèrement un bracelet de flammes noires à son poignet, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kyoya. Il fit mine de ne rien voir mais… Madoka était en danger…

_ Oh Mon Dieu, s'écria sa mère en la serrant à son tour contre elle.

Kyoya tiqua : elle aussi était marquée ! C'était encore plus grave ! Bordel…

Lorsque Madoka se retourna vers Kyoya pour le remercier, il n'était déjà plus là. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car ce dernier se trouvait en fait sur le toit de la petite maison, en train de mettre au point une stratégie qui permettrait de sortir Madoka de cet enfer…

Quand la porte d'entrée fut fermée, il descendit se poster sous la fenêtre da la cuisine où les parents Amano discutaient, si on pouvait dire ça, avec les ombres qui les possédaient :

_ Il faut que votre enfant soit contaminée dans le plus bref des temps. L'homme qui vous l'a ramenée était un chasseur, il nous a surement repérés.

Un peu ouais, pensa Kyoya.

_ Ce soir, lorsqu'elle dormira, vous devez essayer, ajouta l'ombre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de sauver la jeune Amano, Kyoya rentra par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de cette dite en danger. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de crier, il annonça froidement :

_ Tes parents sont possédés.

_ Cool ! Sale pessimiste ! On n'arrête pas les bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui ! Invasion extra-terrestre et cetera ! Je veux bien mais le morceau est dur à avaler ! , pesta Madoka.

_ Fais un effort… Tes parents ne sont pas tes parents, marmonna le chasseur d'Ombre.

_ Ecoutes-toi parler ! Oublier mes parents ? T'es malade…

Elle s'interrompit en regardant dans le vide, expression qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle chuchota :

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé, tu es peut-être malade en fait. Approche, reprit-elle plus fort.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, souffla-t-il en la voyant se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Kyoya… Tu as de la fièvre parce que tu ne dors pas assez, soit mais tes illusions avec des extras terrestre, ça ne tiens pas debout ! Réfléchis, merde !

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux : Madoka, 16 ans, venait de jurer pour la toute première fois de sa vie et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.

_ Bienvenue dans un monde nouveau. Fait un sac avec un nécessaire à toilette, quelques fringues et… des éventuels souvenirs qui seraient aptes à passer discrets dans une chambre d'académie, ordonna-t-il en regardant dehors. Et peut-être un animal s'il est dressé. Vite, ajouta le possesseur de Leone sans la regarder.

_ Je te demande deux petites secondes, fit-elle en se dépêchant de filer à la salle de bain, supposa-t-il. Il craignait le « deux petites secondes » que sa mère transformait souvent en un bon quart d'heure… Ah, les filles… toutes pareilles se dit-il sans voir Madoka déjà prête derrière lui.

_ 'Prête !, fanfaronna cette dernière.

Rectification : elles n'étaient pas toutes pareilles, bien trop ennuyeux songea-t-il. De nouveau, il soupira.

_ On sort par où ? Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir, je suppose.

_ Va pour un grand saut… droit en enfer…

Avant qu'elle est le temps de poser des questions Spéciale Madoka, genre insensées, il l'attrapa et sauta pas la fenêtre Comme il l'avait prévu la jeune fille tenta de hurler. Il lâcha donc d'une voix cassante :

_ Boucle-la ! Fais-moi confiance, un peu !

Madoka ferma la bouche, pestant intérieurement contre lui. Il lui faisait mal au bras. Il atterrit en parfait équilibre alors qu'elle s'écrasa à moitié sur le sol… Il ne la releva pas même si l'envie lui tailladait les entrailles : elle devait devenir forte dès maintenant dans l'espérance qu'elle reste à l'Academy Hunter…

Il « attrapa » le premier bus, ne se souciant pas de prendre un ticket car toutes les machines étaient HS. Madoka garda le regard baissé pendant tout le trajet. Kyoya savait qu'elle tentait de refouler ses larmes et il s'intima d'en faire autant… Il était son seul appui maintenant… sauf quand ce « cher » Ginga viendrait et que Madoka trouverait ses bras plus rassurants que les siens… C'était toujours pareil… Bien, arrêtons donc le sentimentalisme pour aujourd'hui et descendons de ce bus, pensa le chasseur.

Ils sortirent du transport en commun, nauséabond, remarqua-t-il, alors qu'ils venaient de passer un quart d'heure dedant. Et arrivèrent (enfin !) devant l'immeuble qui semblait tout à fait normal mais dont un étage renfermait l'unique Academy Hunter formant des prodiges dans l'espoir d'exterminer les Ombres.

(Nda : et oui… vous savez sans doute tous que l'humain ne supporte pas d'être inférieur… c'est triste…)

Manque de pot : c'était l'heure de la patrouille des Ombres et une dizaine de level1 trainait devant l'entrée. Il se tourna vers Madoka et chuchota :

_ Soit on attend, soit on fonce dans le tas et on ravage les ombres au passage.

_ Ton barbarisme me déçoit, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton tout aussi bas. Attends.

Elle sortit alors de son sac une brosse, un bordel pas possible et commença à s'affairer sur son visage devant un miroir de poche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressemblait à une petite fille de dix ans, grâce à sa petite taille, et se tourna vers lui.

_ Incognito !, s'exclama-t-elle en secouant ses deux couettes au sommet de son crâne. A ton tour ! Tu dois passer inaperçu toi aussi.

_ Non, non… assura-t-il en reculant prudemment de la trousse de maquillage et surtout de sa propriétaire.

_ Tiens, mets ça, l'ignora-t-elle en lui tendant une veste en cuir à sa taille. Détache tes cheveux…

_ Hors de question !, gronda gravement Kyoya. J'y vais comme ça ! Et pourquoi t'as une veste à ma taille dans tes affaires ?

_ C'est ma veste, railla la jeune femme. Estime toi privilégié que je te la prête ! Maintenant viens là que je te gribouille un peu !, sourit-elle machiavéliquement.

Une grosse cicatrice barra une joue de Kyoya. Plus les cheveux détachés (et oui, il avait cédé…) et la veste, il ressemblait à peu près à une racaille virant vers le punk… Méconnaissable.

_ Je te suis !, rigola Madoka, satisfaite de son travail.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des marches de pierre sans piquer l'attention des Ombres, entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, Kyoya frotta son visage dans l'espoir d'enlever ce foutu maquillage en vain, il ne fit que l'étaler plus…

_ Nettoie !, ordonna-t-il méchamment à la jeune fille qui sourit, malgré l'irritation palpable du chasseur.

Elle le démaquilla, reprit Sa veste, lui rendit son manteau et lui rattacha les cheveux en queue basse car, de frustration, il n'y arrivait pas. Elle fit de même pour elle et flemmardant (nda : si, si, ça s'écrit comme ça) de ranger sa veste, elle l'enfila. Elle laissa aussi ses cheveux attachés, ça lui changerait…

Il ouvrit une porte comme étant chez « M. Ryuga », nom qui était connu des deux jeunes gens pour appartenir à un sadique professionnel dans le domaine lorsqu'il avait une quinzaine d'année. Maintenant qu'il est âgé de dix-huit ans, il est bien plus sage, songea le petit lion (nda : j'ai nommé… Kyoya !) En s'arrêtant devant l'accueil de l'académie où se trouvait Teru qui remplaçait partiellement la secrétaire qui était morte en se faisait posséder.

_ Tiens, bonjour Kyoya. Quel bon vent t'amènes ?

_ Un mauvais, comme d'habitude, répondit l'intéressé. Il y des level1 qui n'attendent que de se faire péter la gueule en bas.

_ Je sais bien, comment t'es rentré ?

_ La miss est une pro en maquillage, il y a deux secondes j'étais un punk qui rentrait chez lui.

_ Tiens, tiens, ce ne serait pas la petite Amano ? Salut Madoka.

Il eut juste un sourire absent de sa part, ce qui l'étonna.

_ Ryuga est là-haut, assura-t-il. Il y a deux secrétaires qui sont arrivées ce matin pour le travail. Des françaises. Une c'est l'idéale et l'autre c'est une vraie pétasse en décolleté et mini-jupe…

_ J'y croie pas, elle a été prise à Ma place, hurla une voix dans un japonais approximatif.

_ Quand on parle du loup…, fit Teru

Effectivement, une jeune brune (bonne pour la maison close, admit Madoka) descendit les escaliers en se déhanchant singulièrement dans sa mini-jupe et en présentant « avec innocence » son décolleté aux deux garçons présents. Teru leva les yeux au ciel en secouant ses longues boucles blondes et s'intéressa à son habit de bourge. Kyoya passa devant la brune sans sourciller et tira la manche de Madoka pour lui faire gravir les marches qui menaient sous le toit du bâtiment. L'Academy Hunter occupait les deux derniers étages du petit immeuble. Ils débouchèrent sur le grand bureau qui était occupé par un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et qui, grand progrès, avait enfin laissé tomber sa mèche rouge et qui paraissait très calme par rapport au souvenir de Madoka. A côté de lui, une jeune femme, du même âge que lui probablement, ses cheveux noirs tirés pour pouvoir travailler sans gêne, ses yeux verts baissés sur un énorme dossier qu'elle parcourait rapidement, ne regardant que les informations nécessaires, elle se tenait droite au bout du bureau de Ryuga. Elle était habillée en jean foncé et chemise noire à manche trois quarts et ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue.

_ Une recrue ?, demanda Ryuga amusé de voir une adolescente frêle derrière son chasseur. Voyons ce qu'elle vaut, ajouta-t-il en dégainant son revolver, L Drago, de sous son manteau/ cape blanc. Mélanie, peux-tu disposer ?

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur.

_ Arrête de m'appeler 'Monsieur' !

[Fin du chapitre. Et comme je suis très gentille, un bonus… (en fait c'est parce que je suis lente alors je me rachète…^^')]

Mélanie avait passé la nuit dans l'avion, à côté de cette pétasse de Jessica qui, si elle ne parlait pas de ses dernières conquêtes à qui elle avait brisé le cœur (mais quel mec pouvaient bien aimer cette salope ?) et de ses nouveaux fringues, ronflait allègrement.

La jeune secrétaire appelée au Japon par un certain Directeur d'académie. Que pourrait-elle bien foutre là-bas ? Non pas qu'elle parle mal japonais, ça, aucun problème mais… Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

_ Veuillez attacher vos…, commença une voix.

_ Ouais, c'est ça, on s'attache, grogna la peste.

Et dans le taxi, rebelote ! L'autre qui ronfle, les bouchons…

Ils étaient arrivés dans une ville plus calme avec plus de verdure. Le chauffeur a ralenti et à fouillé du regard partout.

_ Je ne connais pas la ville, annonça lentement l'homme pour que la jeune femme comprenne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il nous avait déposées devant un petit immeuble. Le thon… La collègue au physique ingrat en mini-jupe ne pensait qu'à se remaquiller « généreusement », et Mélanie commença à gravir les marches sans elle. Elle frappa à la porte en entendant les talons aiguilles sur le carrelage.

_ Mlle Jessica Mirna ?, demanda le jeune homme blond aux cheveux blonds et bouclés dans un habit rouge de bourge.

_ Non, Mlle se maquille, railla la jeune femme. Mélanie Juliett. Pour le poste de secrétaire.

Il la détailla, lentement, ne s'arrêtant pas comme un pervers sur ses parties personnelles.

_ Tu seras appréciée, je pense. Ryuga n'aime pas les peste, tu en as de la chance…, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Il espérait que son 'patron' comme ils l'appelaient tous arrête un peu de se fatiguer au travail et la compagnie de cette jeune française le détendrait, mais fallait toujours espérer pour qu'il tombe amoureux.

La grosse vache… La collègue arriva en soufflant comme une vache d'avoir couru en talons haut dans les escaliers.

_ Ah… je voie, murmura le blond à Mélanie. Je suis Teru, suivez-moi.

En haut, là où il les mena, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blancs qui écrivait sur un ordinateur d'occasion, si vite qu'on ne voyant qu'un flou clair de ses mains. Teru se racla la gorge :

_ Ryuga ?, appela-t-il, et il attendit qu'il lève les yeux. Mesdemoiselles Mirna et Juliett.

Et il partit, les laissant seules face à un briefing cassant du Ryuga.

_ Vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Au boulot ! Vous avez deux heures pour prouver qui est la meilleure secrétaire.

Il tendit deux piles de dossiers.

_ Triez moi ça, je vous prie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort, pensa Mélanie. Bon sang, c'est pas le moment de fantasmer !

_ J'en ai plus qu'elle !, se plaignit la truie… La collègue en présentant son décolleté à Ryuga, lequel leva un œil, avec un air de je-m'en-foutisme.

Mélanie prit un classeur et le posa sur sa pile : Maintenant elle en avait le double d'elle.

Une heure plus tard elle avait fini son boulot, la pétasse se faisait renvoyer en France et elle se mit à étudier les membres de l'académie…

A suivre, sauf si vous trouvez ça trop nul…

Pour les Level1 et les choses que vous n'avez pas comprises, ça sera expliqué.

Sinon demandez !

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4: L'Initiation

Voilà la suite du Chasseur d'Ombres. Je me suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps que mon titre était « le chasseur d'omdre » la pas douée…mais bon, la faute est rectifiée, les oiseaux chantent, tout va bien… bon, il est temps que je me la ferme comme vous le pensez tous si fort que je vous entends ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et ce dans n'importe quelle circonstance (si vous aimez ou pas, ça me permet d'améliorer et en n'importe quelle langue, je me débrouillerai ^^)

Chapitre 4 : L'Initiation.

_ Mais comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ?, s'énerva Mélanie, à court de patience.

_ Mon nom est Ryuga, ce n'est pas compliqué si ? Fait un effort !, la réprimanda celui-ci en levant les bras, comme si c'était évident.

Manque de pot, par la même occasion, il tira. La balle traversa Madoka qui était en ligne de mire et se ficha dans le mur. Ryuga, qui avait suivi son cheminement, se tourna immédiatement après avoir vu que Madoka n'avait pas bougé, vers sa secrétaire. Qui répondit au regard perdu de son patron :

_ Y a-t-il un problème ?

_ Je viens de tirer sur quelqu'un, ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que…ça ?, demanda-t-il en la désignant.

_ J'ai assisté au meurtre de mes parents, il y a… deux ans. Tués chacun d'une balle. Deux cibles, deux balles. C'était mon seul ami qui tenait le révolver. Alors, croyez-moi, ce n'est un tir de la sorte qui m'effraiera, étant inscrit dans les dossiers que j'ai trié ce matin pour me déterminer meilleure secrétaire que la truie… euh… Ma collègue, pardon, que ses balles étaient spécialement conçues pour tuer… des Ombres ? C'est bien cela ?

_ Exact.

_ Excusez-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais que sont les Ombres ?

_ Ce sont des extra-terrestres constitués d'un fluide noir et sombre et qui se nourrissent d'âmes humaines en les possédants jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Sauf si la victime se libère d'ici là, répondit Kyoya avant de se faire oublier par Ryuga qui s'intéressait bizarrement à sa secrétaire et qui avait retrouvé un air sadique.

Le chef sadique se tourna vers Madoka qui frissonna : elle avait toujours eu peur de cette personne aux cheveux blancs. Sans s'en rendre compte, le petit lion (nda : désolée, je vais continuer à l'appeler comme ça ^^') pris la main de la jeune fille moins terrifiée par la balle qui venait de lui passer dedans que par le regard du cinglé-aux-envies-meurtrières. Madoka se reprit rapidement et releva les yeux car ils s'étaient brusquement captivés sur ses chaussures.

_ On te prend, lui indiqua Ryuga. Tategami ? Emmène-la à la salle de l'ordinateur central. Ryutaro lui enseignera les bases. Mais fais attention : il est sorti de sa solitude et réagira peut-être exagérément à une présence féminine ! Déjà qu'il a fait enrager Hyoma quand il a formé Hikaru, je pense que sera pire pour vous deux.

Kyoya réalisa alors qu'il tenait la main de Madoka et fit un effort surhumain pour rester de marbre. Décidément, elle lui faisait un effet qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence en lâchant la main de la jeune Amano : il était amoureux !

Lui qui répugnait ce sentiment depuis sa première expérience foireuse en la matière avant qu'il devienne le chef d'une bande racaille sauvage qu'il avait baptisé dans un de ses accès de folie les « chasseurs de têtes », il était bien avancé maintenant… Dans quelle galère allait-il se fourrer encore ?

_ Ne t'imagine pas des choses pareilles. Je ne serai pas contraint de lui tenir la main pour la rassurer si tu quittais ton sadisme, crétin.

Ne répondant pas à la pique, Ryuga toisa son chasseur en souriant d'un air carrément tordu et déclara avec amusement :

_ Tu as une semaine, après l'examen d'Amano, pour me prouver que tu es un homme. Je vois clair dans ta petite mascarade !

Kyoya acquiesça puis, se retournant pour partir emmener Madoka et panser son orgueil déchiré par la honte, il lui vint une idée. Lumineux, pensa-t-il.

_ J'ai une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Fait de même, énonça le petit lion, mystérieusement.

En les regardant partir, leur patron ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant enfin ce que son chasseur voulait dire, mais aussi qu'il était incapable de séduire sa petite secrétaire, ni même de se déclarer sous peine de se faire jeter. Le défi était gros pour les deux candidats, mais il y avait beaucoup à gagner et toujours un pour rattraper l'autre.

Kyoya traina Madoka qui était dans une phase silencieuse et renfermée jusqu'à la porte. Là, il la secoua :

_ Tu comptes ressembler à une larve encore longtemps, demanda-t-il. Fais attention, je pourrais en profiter !

Madoka s'immobilisa brusquement : elle avait toujours vu Kyoya comme quelqu'un qui était d'un garde haut sous peine d'aucune noblesse mais jamais une seconde, elle ne l'avait pensé ou senti dangereux ou capable de l'enfermer pour en tirer satisfaction ! Jamais elle n'avait répugné qu'il soit un gars de la rue qui ne supportait aucune sympathie ! Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il dise un truc pareil ! A moins qu'elle n'interprète mal, mais…

_ Qu'entends-tu par « en profiter » ?, demanda prudemment la jeune fille en le regardant comme jamais auparavant.

_ Content que tu ais retrouvé l'usage de la parole !, s'amusa Kyoya. Viens, Ryutaro est là-bas, ajouta-t-il devant l'air troublé de Madoka en montrant une porte à l'autre bout de l'étage parmi tant d'autre.

_ A-attends ! C'est quoi toutes ces histoires avec Ryuga ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

_ Tu comprendras dans un peu moins d'une semaine normalement, élucida-t-il tout souriant, ce qui, n'étant pas désagréable pour l'Amano, n'était pas non plus rassurant.

Le chasseur frappa et entra sans avoir attendu de réponse. Madoka laissa tomber sa mâchoire qui ne toucha pas de peu le par terre avant d'afficher un sourire béat avec quelques étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Bienvenue dans la salle des machines, lança le petit lion avant que Madoka ne parte rejoindre le paradis d'ordinateur qui se trouvait là. Ne touche à rien, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se baladait entre les tables en murmurant des choses que le lion ne saisit pas. Plus loin, une voix parlait au vide ou à elle-même. Ils entendirent alors des pas précipités et Kyoya vit partir Madoka dans leur direction. Deux cris résonnèrent dans la salle :

_ Madoka !

_ Hikaru !

Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Derrière, Hyoma éclata de rire. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à chercher une conversation convenable autre que : « je suis super contente que tu sois réveillée ! » et « ton médecin est un enfoiré ! ». Kyoya demanda donc :

_ Que faisiez-vous au juste dans la salle des ordinateurs ?

_ Rien de spécial, répondit Hyoma.

_ Si je comprends bien, tu lui cours toujours derrière, n'est-ce pas ?

_ T'occupe !, lança Hikaru.

_ Ils ne savent pas !, réalisa alors Madoka. Je suis la seule à savoir ?

_ Oui, fit Hikaru, sourire aux lèvres. On s'étaient promis, souviens-toi ! La personne que j'avertirais, c'est toi et vice-versa.

_ On ne sait pas quoi ?, grogna le lion, mécontent d'être tenu à l'écart.

Hikaru et Hyoma rougirent. Enfin Hyoma tourna la tête mais on devinait facilement qu'il rougissait.

_ Rien ! Chacun ses petits secrets ! Tu le sauras en temps venu !, crana Madoka heureuse de pouvoir sauver le jeune couple. Je ne devais pas aller voir Ryutaro par hasard ?

_ Si, viens.

Il partit la laissant le suivre et pour le grand bonheur de Hyoma, il ne se retourna pas. Les deux adolescents arrivèrent donc près d'une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une bulle bleue inidentifiable. Ryutaro se tenait au centre de la bulle et la touchait par endroits, faisant apparaitre des pages plus ou moins grandes, les faisant bouger vers d'autres pour les associer ou les faisant disparaitre.

_ Ryutaro, appela Kyoya, Madoka Amano doit être formée.

_ Qu'elle entre, répondit-il sans les regarder.

_ S'il te fait quoi que soit tu hurles, c'est clair ?, grogna le petit lion à Madoka qui se dirigeait vers la bulle.

_ D'accord, fit-elle en lui souriant ce qui le déstabilisa un instant.

_ Bienvenue, Madoka.

_ Bonjour.

_ Assied-toi je t'en prie.

Elle s'exécuta.

_ Je vais t'expliquer les bases de la chasse aux Ombres. Tu en as déjà vu une. Les ombres se classent par niveaux : les level1, qui obéissent autant à leur instinct primitif qu'à leurs supérieurs, les level2, qui sont moins primitifs et savent parler, les level3, qui peuvent prendre forme humaine et parler normalement contrairement aux level2 qui se contente d'un langage approximatif, les niveaux supérieurs, qui ne s'en prenne qu'aux personne d'exception et les Ombres royales qui ne possèdent que les chefs d'état et même genre de personne. Chaque ombre laisse une marque apparente sur le bras droit de son hôte, des bracelets de flammes noires. 1 pour les level1, 2 pour les level2, 3 pour les level3, 4 pour les supérieures et 4 plus une couronne noire pour les royales. Plus les marques sont creusées, moins il reste à l'hôte du temps pour vivre. Tu connais Leone, l'arme de Kyoya et L Drago, l'arme de Ryuga et tu auras ta propre arme à la fin de ton examen. Elle se baptisera lorsque tu la toucheras pour la première fois. Tu auras aussi une formation d'arme avec Sora, notre maître d'arme.

_ Les ombres ne ressentent rien à part les balles spéciales ?

_ Non. Elles n'ont jamais mal et aucune pitié lorsqu'il leur faut se battre.

_ Comment ça fait d'être possédé ?

_ Soit tu te mets en accord avec ton Possesseur et tu reçois des ordres et ça te garantit une vie aussi longue qu'elle devait l'être. Soit tu résiste et elle te possède entièrement. Dans ce cas, tu es enfermée dans ta tête et tu vois tout ce qu'il se passe sans pouvoir intervenir. Ta longévité est… brulée en quelque sorte. L'ombre te bouffe de l'intérieur.

_ Y a-t-il un moyen pour se déposséder sans balles ?

_ Oui, il faut ressentir une émotion forte comme de la haine, de la peur, un choc sentimental, et autre. Il y a des armes spéciales que tu découvriras plus tard avec Sora.

_ De… l'amour. C'est rappé d'avance. Je pourrai faire concurrence avec n'importe qu'elle fille en nombre de râteau à la journée, je gagnerai !

_ Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es super mignonne ! Regarde comme je suis laide, moi !

_ Pardon ?

_ Je suis une vraie planche à pain et je me fais passer pour un mec, qu'est-ce que tu veux aussi.

_ Tu…

_ Viens.

Il…euh… elle ouvrit les bras et quand Madoka la serra contre elle, elle sentit en effet une petite poitrine probablement aplatie sous des bandages.

_ Et tu plais à quelqu'un, on dirait. Tategami aurait donc des faiblesses…

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne réagit-il pas bizarrement ces temps-ci ?

_ …

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans l'esprit d'Amano Madoka. Kyoya vient la voir pour pleurer… Il la sauve à la sortie de l'hospice… Il la ramène chez elle… il la sauve de nouveau chez ses parents… Il l'accompagne à l'académie… Il reste avec elle pendant la visite chez le P.S.P (patron sadique et psychopathe, rien à voir avec le jouet)… Il lui prend la main quand elle veut s'enfuir en courant… Il reste là alors qu'il surement des choses à faire… Il vient de se décoller du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé parce que Ryutaro l'avait prise dans ses bras… EH ! Ça ne va pas dans sa tête ! Ses petites manigances avec Ryuga… le « je pourrais en profiter »…

_ Je fais quoi moi !

_ On va s'amuser un peu. Il joue avec toi, on va faire pareil.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Moi ? Mais je sais tout !

_ Mélanie est en danger.

_ Non, ça devrait aller. Ryuga ne la touchera pas, que sous autorisation. De toute façon, s'il lui arrive un truc j'éclate la gueule de Ryuga.

_ Moi aussi, solidarité féminine. Au fait, vaut mieux ne rien dire sur ta…

_ Non, en effet. Revenons à notre lion : il pense que tu aimes Ginga et si tu dis que je suis très gentil, il va s'imaginer des trucs. Après tout, la recherche de l'amour ça va avec ton âge.

_ Mmh… ça marche.

_ Bon, commençons par ta formation.

S'ensuivit une bonne heure d'explications sur l'Academy Hunter (nda : sur lesquelles je reviendrais). Une heure passée à parler des moindres détails de telle arme et à faire enrager Kyoya. En effet, chaque fois que Ryutaro faisait quelque chose, elle entrainait l'Amano avec elle et le lion se tenait prêt à intervenir.

Lorsque Madoka sortit enfin de la bulle, elle était enivrée des connaissances qu'elle venait d'acquérir, mais aussi de toute les crasses que lui avait soufflé l'Ordinateur Central, nom que Ryutaro endossait au travail, qu'elle pourrait faire à Kyoya. Ça lui apprendrait.

_ Alors, aboya celui-ci en raison de rage accumulée.

_ Alors, j'ai hâte de commencer mon entrainement avec Sora-Kun et de passer mon examen, ça m'intéresse beaucoup ces choses-là.

Madoka avait insisté sur le Kun et le lion tiqua.

_ Tu as déjà tout compris du fonctionnement de l'Academy ?

_ Bien sûr que oui, c'est super facile.

_ …

_ En plus Ryutaro est très gentil, il m'a montré des documents qui sont réservés aux Chasseurs déjà formés. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être son amie.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, tu as du pain sur la planche alors on va te prendre une chambre pour t'installer.

_ D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la salle pour se rendre dans un dortoir vide.

_ Tout le monde vit chez ses parents où est assez âgé pour payer son loyer, expliqua Kyoya. Choisis celui que tu veux.

_ Tu avais parlé de chambre.

_ Choisis-en un, se répéta-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et pris un lit qui se trouvait sous une fenêtre. Elle constata qu'un écart important séparait les lits et qu'ils auraient pu en mettre plus. C'est alors que Kyoya tira sur une petite poignée fichée dans le mur. En sortit alors des panneaux qui constituèrent les murs, le toit et le plafond de la chambre de Madoka.

_ T'as faim ?, demanda-t-il après un grognement sonore de l'estomac de la jeune fille.

_ Oui. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

_ Dix heures.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il n'y aura pas grand-chose à manger si Benkei est passé au réfectoire.

_ Euh… je n'ai très faim, j'ai juste le vente creux, fit-elle remarquer.

_ C'est ça… Ramène-toi.

Ils changèrent encore de salle. Il en avant décidément beaucoup, comme si elles apparaissaient à mesure de leurs besoins. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent en effet Benkei, engloutissant des burgers par paires, Kenta et Yu écroulés de rire l'un sur l'autre parce que Ginga comptait ses burgers avec un air aussi sérieux que s'il avait été à des funérailles, Sora qui essaya de les lui piquer se prenait des baffes, Hikaru et Hyoma dans un coin plus calme et Tsubasa qui somnolait les pieds sur sa table et les mains calées derrière la nuque. Tout ce beau monde se retourna d'un seul même mouvement pour voir Madoka et les deux plus petits se jetèrent sur elle en hurla son nom. Les oreilles bien en compote, elle fut soulevée de terre par deux énormes bras :

_ Madoka, pleura Benkei. Mince alors, je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer, mais si je pleure de joie ça va, hein ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Même Kyoya et Tsubasa se donnèrent cette « peine ». Après, elle reçut un câlin de Kenta, puis Yu et Ginga qui s'attarda pour lui dire qu'il était vraiment content de la voire réveillée, ce qui hérissa les poils du lion dont les jointures des mains blanchissaient tellement il serrait les poings. Benkei sourit à son ami dont bien sûr, il connaissait les fantasmes secrets. A part lui, tout le monde pensait que l'Amano finirait le roux, et personne ne remarquait les discrètes crises de frustration du Chasseur.

Bref, sur ces petites paroles qui voulaient dire tellement de choses, ils eurent un bon repas, Kyoya se fit engueuler parce qu'il avait pris Le burger de cet ahuri, comme il se plaisait à appeler Ginga, et il se fit courser à travers du réfectoire avant de réagir qu'il était le plus fort et d'envoyer le pégase à l'autre bout de la salle. Et d'aller se coucher, suivit à son insu de Madoka qui l'attrapa par le bras. Plus fort que lui, il se dégagea de son emprise et de lancer un regard équivalant à un « quoi ? » plutôt rageur.

_ Tu ne veux pas aller avec moi au dortoir, je ne veux être toute seule.

_ Mmh…

_ Oui ou non ?

_ Oui.

Elle resta sans voix et il la traina jusqu'à son lit où elle rangea le mur gauche pour pouvoir le voir. Le lion s'affala sur son lit et poussa un soupir d'aise qui fit rire la jeune fille.

_ Tu es plus détendu quand il n'y pas les autres, remarqua-t-elle.

_ C'est toi qui me détendant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu ne fais pas des chichis pour un burger.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, et quand plus aucun bruit ne monta du réfectoire, Madoka s'endormait sur les genoux de son lion préféré qui n'eut que l'envie de la prendre contre lui et de la serrer tendrement contre son cœur.

Au milieu de la nuit, il émergea d'un cauchemar dans lequel sa sœur se faisait mutiler à vif par les Ombres, qui prenaient un grand plaisir à arracher des bouts de sa chair. Il éclata en sanglot, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de ses parents. Il y avait deux jours en fait.

_ Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Tu pleures ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'écrasa contre lui, se nicha dans son épaule et mordit son pull pour tenter d'étouffer ses pleurs.

Oui, elle aurait pu le repousser, s'enfuir, le laisser dans sa tristesse mais… non. Non, elle n'était pas ce genre de personne, elle était la seule qui lui faisait ça, l'unique, pour se répéter encore une fois. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour lui faire cracher son pull, desserra ses bras pour se retourner vers lui et le fit s'asseoir. Avec une délicatesse infinie, elle se glissa contre lui et se mit à genou entre ses jambes. Enfin à sa hauteur, elle passa ses fins bras autour de son cou, et le lion toujours en pleurs n'attendit pas pour l'écrabouiller de nouveau contre sa poitrine. Pas très romantique tout ça.

Il pleura longtemps et Madoka resta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et ne l'entraine avec lui.

{…}

Comme chaque matin Ryutaro faisait le nettoyage des salles. Non, pas avec l'aspirateur, le produit à vitre et sa copine la serpillère, non. Elle virait les Ombres qui s'introduisaient parfois dans l'Academy Hunter durant la nuit. Donc avec l'aide de son sabre Pisces, spécialisé pour tuer les Ombres, pas avec le cousin balayette !

C'est alors que, son chemin la menant au dortoir, elle tomba sur une scène des plus émouvantes que le garçon derrière lequel elle cachait sa forme féminine s'arrêta pour les contempler : sur un lit baigné dans la pâle lueur du soleil levant se trouvaient Kyoya et Madoka. Elle, était recroquevillée dans une position probablement désagréable. Lui, l'écrasait contre son cœur qui avait l'air de souffrir atrocement.

_ Madoka, debout, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éclipser, non sans les avoir effleurés du plat de son sabre pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas possédés.

Madoka flottait au-dessus d'un champ de blé doré par le soleil. (Le blé pas elle) Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, il faisait chaud et elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle se surprit à fantasmer sur l'odeur de la brise, une odeur épicée et masculine. Peu après, un lion vint à sa rencontre, sautillant dans le ciel, il se liquéfia en larmes qui restèrent suspendues dans le vide jusqu'à s'écraser sur la jeune fille. Plus tard, un poisson vint à sa rencontre, un requin plutôt.

_ Madoka, debout

Disparition du requin. Retour à la vie réelle. Et donc, après considération et re-brassage des éléments du rêve :

_ Kyoya, debout.

_ Non.

_ Allez, debout !

_ Non, encore un peu.

_ Lâche-moi alors.

_ Laisse-moi dormir, bordel, on ne réveille pas les gens le matin…

_ J'ai une formation et ce n'est pas un flemmard qui m'empêchera d'y aller.

_ Ouais, c'est ça… Aïe !

Madoka tenait la joue de Kyoya et tirait dessus.

_ Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

_ Sadique ! Tu me fais mal !

_ Lâche-moi, demanda-t-elle de nouveau, toujours avec cet air bizarre.

_ C'est quoi cette tête ?, se renseigna-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, je suis sur un lit, avec un mec de dix-huit ans qui me serre dans ses bras, qui a enroulé ses jambes autour de moi, je suis à deux centimètres de son visage, alors j'ai de quoi être gênée…

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est gênant, abruti !

Une grosse gêne s'installa. Mais Kyoya libéra la jeune fille qui occupait ses fantasmes. (Nda : que je ne citerais pas) Et elle partit en quête de sœur brosse à dent et son copain dentifrice, ainsi que leurs potes rangés dans une petite trousse de toilette.

En entrant dans la salle de bain adjacente au dortoir, elle trouva Kyoya qui s'était rendormi au-dessus du lavabo et sa brosse à dent menaçait de tomber, ce qui arriva, d'ailleurs. Et Kyoya se fit tirer la joue de nouveau, l'autre cette fois-ci, il faut alterner.

Ce matin-là, dans le réfectoire :

_ Salut Kyoya ! Ça va ?, lança Yu, tout content de pouvoir lui hurler dans les oreilles alors que le lion tombait presque dans son café.

_ … mal aux joues… Madoka.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai mal aux joues à cause de Madoka, grogna-t-il comme d'habitude, il faut le dire.

_ Ha… Depuis quand Madoka te réveille le matin, demanda Ginga qui avait encore des débris de radioréveil en main.

_ Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?, se ravit Kyoya, en pensant : « vengeance ! ».

_ Non je…

_ Tu…

_ Rien.

Kyoya n'avait jamais autant adressé la parole à son ennemi depuis… longtemps…

Quand Madoka salua tout le monde, elle lui demanda de lui montrer le chemin, à lui, pas à Ginga. Il jubilait.

Ils eurent tôt fait de se rendre dans la salle d'armes et d'entrainement où ils trouvèrent Sora en équilibre sur une perche plantée dans le sol. Il sauta à terre et fit voler Madoka au bout ses bras en manifestant ça joie par des cris. Lui, Kyoya ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait une petite amie merveilleuse qu'il ne quitterait jamais, donc il ne toucherait pas à Madoka parce qu'il était loyal et de toute façon c'était « sa petite sœur adorée »

_ Comment ça, tu viens faire une formation ?

_ Bah, comme ça, histoire d'éliminer quelques ombres et de servir à quelque chose.

_ Tu es consciente des risques à prendre ?

_ Tu les prends bien, toi.

_ Oui, mais ils ont eu mes parents !

_ Les miens aussi.

_ Tu as des chances de mourir !

_ Toi aussi ! Tu comptes encore m'engueuler longtemps ?

_ Ok, t'as gagné… Kyoya, tu pourras la prendre en stage après son examen ?

Le lion, qui suivait l'échange depuis le début, fut étonné d'entendre son nom :

_ Mmh ?

_ Est-ce que tu me prendrais en stage après mon exam' ?, questionna Madoka.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Commença alors un entrainement sans pitié pour Madoka et Kyoya qui était allé s'entrainer dans une salle individuelle.

_ Allez nee-chan ! Tiens ce sabre correctement !

Elle apprit à manier le sabre, l'épée, le katana, les shurikens, et d'autres armes japonaises, puis l'utilisation des armes à feu, tel que les revolvers, même des armes automatiques, et l'Academy regorgeait encore d'armes. Elle voulut commencer l'apprentissage des arts martiaux avant qu'on lui dise qu'il était déjà neuf heures et demie du soir et qu'elle était là depuis sept heures du matin.

_ Quoi ?, s'étrangla-t-elle.

_ Il est déjà neuf heures et demie, répéta Kyoya qui venait d'entrer.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Non, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à chasser des Ombres supérieures et tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est fatigant !

_ Non, je…

Un bruit retentit dans le couloir et ils purent entendre :

_ Ah ! Ce n'est pas mauvais de rentrer ! Je suis de retour !

Le tout digne de Benkei en personne, sauf que ce n'était pas lui mais :

_ Tiens, Amano !, fit Tobio.

_ Salut Amano !, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux Dan et Reiki qui l'entourait.

Tobio portait une valisette noire, portait son éternel attirail et avait, comme toujours, une sucette en bouche. Mais il avait les yeux tellement cernés qu'on aurait juré que c'était voulu.

_ Je me souviens… Tuer des Ombres prélève de l'énergie…

_ Oui, et les chasseurs de King subissent d'énormes conséquences psychiques qui affectent le physique, ajouta Cap 'Taine Capri. Et comme je reviens de mission, je suis fatigué et mes gardes du corps aussi.

_ Il te protège pendant l'exécution ?, demanda Madoka, passionnée.

_ Ouais, un truc dans le genre… J'ai faim.

Le ventre de Madoka grogna, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

_ Moi aussi…

Ils mangèrent donc en « famille », c'est-à-dire qu'en gros, il y avait tout le monde et personne ne mangeait dans son coin. Mais il manquait quand même quelques gens, comme Ryuga et sa secrétaire.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ignorant l'heure et leurs bâillements, ils ratèrent le repas entièrement. Vers onze heures du soir, Ryuga qui faisait des allés-retours depuis vingt minutes environs, fut contraint de demander de l'aide à son adorable secrétaire :

_ Ju-chan, appela-t-il (par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné en associant le Ju- de Julliet et en rajoutant –chan), à la manière d'un enfant. Je dois chercher un document aux archives et il n'y pas d'électricité, l'éclairage se fait grâce à des fenêtres.

_ Prenez une lampe, proposa-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle aurait pu dire ça à un enfant, justement.

_ Je… j'ai peur du noir, tu peux venir avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr.

Ryuga ouvrit la bouche de surprise tellement il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rit de lui. Donc, cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée, lampe en main et…

_ Moi j'ai peur des araignées.

_ Tu cries quand il y en a ?

_ Non, j'ai trop peur pour ça, justement.

_ Nous voilà bien, il n'y personne d'autres la haut, à part les voisins d'étages, c'est la galère…

Ils entrèrent et descendirent les cinq marches qui suivaient. Ils avancèrent dans un débarra qui s'emblait avoir été visité maintes fois, mais à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les traces de vie humaine récentes devenaient douteuses. Mélanie accrochait Ryuga par sa veste pour ne pas le perdre, car ils étaient tellement stimulés par la peur qu'ils marchent vite. Très vite même.

_ Que cherchons-nous ?

_ Des documents archivés dont j'ai besoin pour améliorer une arme qui s'avère inutilisable. Il faut que je la modifie, j'ai donc besoin de ses archives de création. Qui datent de plusieurs mois, mais je ne comprends pas qu'il y ait autant de poussière…

_ Où se trouvent les archives ?

_ Dans la dernière rangée, la n°13 je crois, rayon C et le nombre… 234. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Araignée, expliqua-t-elle en se remettant à trottiner car elle s'était immobilisée.

Ils continuèrent dans le silence jusqu'à la rangée 10, puis ils comptèrent car les chiffres s'effaçaient.

_ 11, 12, 13…

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant, une énorme toile d'araignée, laquelle était parsemée de ces petites choses à huit pattes et huit yeux rouges chacune, et au centre il y avait…

_ _La plus grosse araignée du monde…_, annonça en français Mélanie tétanisée.

Ryuga n'eut pas besoin de parler français pour comprendre et se dépêcha de chercher lentement pour ne pas casser la toile, ce qui serait tombée. Il tâtonna dans le rayon C jusqu'à sentir les gros classeurs des archives qu'il avait lui-même écrit lors de la création des armes contre les Ombres, il chercha le dossier 234, puis reposa tout aussi lentement et silencieusement le classeur sur l'étagèrent où il avait élu domicile.

_ Ju-chan, appela le blanc (nda : comme on dit le blond, le roux, on peut dire le vert, le blanc, la rose, en fonction de la couleur des cheveux…)

Evidement elle ne réagit pas, trop occupée à regarder l'araignée qui venait d'ouvrir ses huit yeux. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, et dans son mouvement, lâcha sa lampe qui percuta le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant parce qu'il venait de briser le silence. Le monstre, c'en était forcément un, bougea. Mélanie se liquéfia sur place, esquissant un pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur son cauchemar.

_ Ju-chan, répéta Ryuga d'un ton plus pressant, cette fois-ci.

Pas de troisième appel, elle détala et il se dépêcha de la suivre, parce que, oui il n'avait pas peur des araignées, mais là…

Mélanie remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans le bureau. Teru qui vivait à l'Académie mais avait sa propre chambre, fut réveillé par un claquement de porte significatif de « Ha ! Au secours ! ». Il sortit donc de sa chambre et tomba sur Ryuga qui lui fourra un dossier d'archive dans les mains et expliqua :

_ Il y a d'énormes araignées en bas, Ju-chan pique une crise, pas le temps de t'expliquer !

Et il grimpa les marches qui menaient à son cher bureau. Il se prit la porte que sa secrétaire avait fermée à clé.

_ Mélanie Ju-chan ! Ouvre cette porte !

_ Non ! Je ne t'ouvrirais pas sale monstre !

_ Quoi ?

_ … Trop peur… araignée… va-t'en…

_ Ju-chan ! Bordel, ouvre-moi où j'éclate la porte.

_ Non… araignée… suivre… pars…

Il explosa donc la porte.

Sa secrétaire était planquée dans un coin de la pièce et il se demanda comment elle pouvait tenir entre la bibliothèque et l'armoire des armes. Recroquevillée part terre, elle leva les yeux et se précipita vers lui. Elle allait lui tomber dans les bras, comme dans son rêve de la nuit dernière. Ju-chan s'était arrêtée juste quand son réveil avait sonné, cette saloperie, il en avait souffert, d'ailleurs, il était mort écrasé par le poing du Ryuga.

Mais Mélanie ne tomba pas dans les bras de son patron. Elle se pencha pour voir si les araignées ne les avaient pas suivis, écarquilla les yeux parce qu'une partie de la toile s'était prise dans le manteau de celui-ci et referma la porte… Heu, le bout de porte sur Ryuga parce qu'il y avait une araignée accrochée dans sa toile dans le manteau de Ryuga.

Celui-ci, toujours déçus d'avoir osé fantasmer, jeta le cauchemar miniature par la fenêtre et ré-explosa la porte, enfin ce qu'il en restait, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme de nouveau casée entre les meubles, les mains sur les oreilles. Il tendit les bras, après avoir jeté son manteau à l'autre bout de la pièce car elle le repousserait sinon.

Ju-chan s'y blottit brutalement et le fit tomber contre son bureau. Les voilà donc, lui assit par terre le dos contre son bureau, elle agrippant son haut à l'en déchirer, la tête dans son cou et secouée de sanglot tellement violents qu'il n'arrivait pas à la serrer dans ses bras et Teru qui revenait de son inspection les trouva bien mignons.

Il n'avait jamais vu son patron rougir autant, ni rougir tout cours et il était bien content qu'il réagisse pareillement. Il posa les archives sur la table et s'excusa intérieurement envers Mélanie avant de déclarer :

_ En effet, ses ARAIGNEES sont des monstres, j'espère qu'elles ne vont pas remonter dans l'Académie.

La secrétaire se tétanisa elle se ratatina tellement que Ryuga pouvait la serrer dans un bras. Teru partit.

{Plusieurs minutes passent et…}

Ryuga n'avait jamais imaginé un jour que tenir une fille dans ses bras histoire de la réconforter était si… euphorisant ? Alléchant ? Attirant ? Tentant ? Engageant ? Appétissant ?

Pas de doute, c'était un sadique. Qui pouvait trouver que l'odeur d'une fille pleurant de peur pouvait être attrayante ?

Jusqu'à ce que…

_ Ju-chan. J'ai peur du noir…

Teru venait d'éteindre la lumière, ne sachant pas que son patron ne vivait que parce qu'elle existait.

_ J'ai peur.

_ Moi aussi, Ryuga…

_ J''…

_ Moi aussi…

_ On est dans la merde.

_ Euh… Oui.

Fin !

En fait je voulais écrire plus mais il est déjà 21 : 59 alors je voulais vraiment poster avant demain et voilà, c'est galère. Le prochain chapitre portera sur l'exam de Madoka et pour les fans de romance OC/Ryuga, je vais peut-être… non je ne dirais rien.

Les fautes, s'il y en a dites le moi, j'ai trop envie de dormir pour lire.

Nayu, je sais que t'es à court d'internet mais dès que tu viens donne ton avis…

Ren Ryu-chan (c'est classe comme surnom, non ?) ton avis aussi parce que je sais que tu n'as pas pu aller surfer sur le net. Ju-chan tu trouves comment ? ça déchire !

Sinon, vous autres lecteur qui ne m'avez pas encore mis de com's, vous êtes trop méchants… TT_TT

Mais vous pouvez toujours vous racheter, Reviews ?

Vanina ^^'


	5. Chapter 5 : courageuse secrétaire

_Bon, pour vous faire attendre, je poste un bout de chapitre dédicacé à Ren-Ryu-chan. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, j'espère que cela plaira à l'intéressée ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews._

**Chapitre 5 :**

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Ju-chan s'était pelotonnée sur le torse de Ryuga qui n'arrivait donc pas à dormir à cause d'elle, le patron tombait de sommeil mais n'arrivait pas à dormir pour autant. Il songeait à l'énorme araignée mais ses pensées virevoltaient et s'entrechoquaient si fort qu'il en avait mal au crâne. Soudain une douce chaleur se fit sentir dans le creux de son cou. En effet, Mélanie, qui n'avait déjà pas assez de place dans ses bras venait de se blottir plus haut, sous le menton de Ryuga. Il décida donc de se détendre et malgré lui, la cala entre ses jambes, la fit déplier ses membres car elle était recroquevillée et crispée. Il eut droit à quelques grognements, puis elle accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Ryuga avant de pousser un gémissement d'aise. Il se mit à rougir et…

C'est ce moment que choisit l'ombre royale pour infester la petite secrétaire. Cependant elle fut rejetée par une sur-force et fut, de cette réaction, projetée dans l'autre humain. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre mais il se laissa facilement envahir.

C'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se produisit :

L'ombre réalisa que Ryuga était amoureux de Mélanie.

Qu'ils étaient dans une position plus que favorable pour Ryuga.

Que la chambre de Ryuga se trouvait juste à côté et qu'elle comportait un lit confortable.

L'âme négative de LDrago, qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis l'ultime bataille, fut intéressée par le désir et l'excitation de son hôte.

Car oui, Ryuga, poussé par l'ombre avait perverti ses pensées et…

Une fois Ju-chan confortablement installée sur son lit, Ryuga lui monta (littéralement) dessus et s'attaqua (littéralement aussi) aux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Pourtant, au quatrième il s'arrêta, pris par un énorme doute : et si Ju-chan l'aimait, qu'elle se réveillait pendant son ignoble action, elle le haïrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors que s'il la réveillait maintenant, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle soit d'accord de coucher avec lui. Seulement si elle ne l'aimait pas, se retrouver sous lui avec sa chemise transformée en décolleté, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle apprécie la blague.

Il allait s'y remettre, donc. De toute façon, vu tous les mecs qu'il s'était tapé avant de redevenir hétéro (brusquement après l'arrivée de Ju-chan…) il pouvait bien au moins la peloter un peu…

_ Non, de toute façon, elle n'est pas le genre de nanas à se laisser faire.

C'était sorti tout seul. Dès qu'il réfléchissait il se mettait à parler, c'était psychologique. Alors il chuchota à l'oreille de Ju-chan, qui grognait en essayant de se dégager de lui :

_ Mélanie…

_ (grognement)

_ Ouvre les yeux.

_ N… (grognement 2)

_ Fais attention, j'ai plein d'envies qui m'assaillent mais qui pourraient ne pas te plaire…

_ Quoi ?, croassa-t-elle d'une voix rauque et remplie de sommeil. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_, demanda-t-elle en français.

_ Je t'aime.

_ _Pardon ?_

_ Si tu pouvais parler en japonais, je comprendrais mieux.

_ Qu'as-tu dis, je pense ne pas avoir compris…

_ Je t'aime.

Et il plaqua gentiment ses lèvres sur celles de sa secrétaire, ce qui étouffa l'exclamation de surprise de Mélanie. Exclamation qui mua en gémissement lorsque la jeune femme sentit une langue s'insinuer contre la sienne. La tête engourdie par le sommeil, Mélanie laissa Ryuga user de sa bouche à son bon vouloir. Les yeux mi-clos, elle murmura son nom lorsqu'il achevait d'enlever leurs vêtements.

Les canines de Ryuga s'allongèrent, ses ongles poussèrent tels des griffes, ses oreilles devinrent pointues, ses cheveux poussèrent et ses pupilles jaunes rétrécirent avant de virer au rouge.

« Mélanie, tu hallucine, pensa celle-ci. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un rêve, quoi de plus ? ». Elle se « rendormit » et dans ses « pieux rêves », elle couchait avec Ryuga qui avait un air de… dragon ?

….

Ce matin-là, Mélanie se réveilla avec un mal de crane phénoménal, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et complétement nue en plus !

_ _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_, se demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée, en français.

Elle se leva péniblement, ignorant l'heure indiquée sur le radioréveil. Elle trouva ses vêtement cependant sa chemise n'avait plus de boutons. Elle entreprit donc d'ouvrir l'armoire à sa gauche et dénicha une chemise noire dans laquelle on aurait pu en mettre deux comme elle. Jugeant son aspect potable dans le grand miroir fixé sur la porte de l'armoire, elle sortit et atterrit dans le bureau de Ryuga, lequel préparait du café pas loin, d'après l'odeur. Elle prit la pile de document sur laquelle il était collé un post-it à son nom et ordre de classer par capacité les dossiers des membres de l'académie. Elle se plongea littéralement dans son travail.

Elle ne sentit pas une présence inquiétante derrière elle. Elle entendit du café couler au fond d'une tasse mais n'y prêta pas attention… jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui effleure le visage.

…

_Ryuga ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort mais ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi faible. Se faire posséder par Ldrago lui avait déjà affligé une belle blessure pour son amour propre autrefois, mais se faire avoir par une Ombre en même temps, c'était une honte des plus totales ! Même si c'était une Ombre Royale. Que de honte. Pourtant quel bonheur d'avoir passé la nuit avec Ju-chan. De toutes les nanas qu'il s'était fait, elle était de loin la meilleure. Même à moitié endormie, c'était une tigresse. C'était sa tigresse._

…

D'une main, il tenait sa tasse de café, de l'autre il lui caressait doucement le visage. Il la sentait se crisper à ce contact. Ses ongles avaient repris un aspect normal, ainsi que le reste de sa physionomie, cependant, il était conscient que ses canines demeuraient plus longues que la normale. Il était dans le dos de sa secrétaire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

_ Tu es belle quand tu t'affole comme ça, dit-il.

La jeune française ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était « belle » et elle s'obstinait à dire le contraire. Par ailleurs, Ryuga le savait, elle le lui avait dit. Sur ce, elle répondit :

_ Vous savez très bien que cela est faux…

_ Je te préfère dans le noir, tu es beaucoup moins craintive, plus câline.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Bien plus tigresse.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

_ Tu ne te rappelle pas, cette nuit même nous…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi j'étais nue dans ce lit ?

_ Dans mon lit, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Tu es si belle.

C'en fut trop pour la conscience de la jeune femme. Elle saisit le classeur le plus gros qu'elle avait devant elle, se retourna et le balança dans la tête de son patron. Celui-ci reçut l'impact de plein fouet, étant donné qu'il était juste derrière elle. La tasse de café déversa son contenu sur son propriétaire. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur lorsqu'il rencontra brutalement le par terre. Une main l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua sur son bureau. Une autre lui agrippa les cheveux, tellement fort qu'il grimaça un grognement de souffrance.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez… tenta Mélanie.

Ldrago pris le dessus de son possesseur et la physionomie de Ryuga changea brusquement, coupant Mélanie avant la fin de sa phrase.

_ Nous n'avons rien fait contre ton gré, siffla la métamorphose. Tu étais entièrement consentante !

L'Ombre prit alors le dessus de la métamorphose elle-même et déclara :

_ Et je ne te cache pas que tu étais même plus que consentante et que tu y as mis du tient ! Mon hôte ne s'était jamais aussi régalé d'après ses souvenirs !

_ Ryuga…

_ Je ne suis pas Ryuga.

Le rêve de Mélanie lui revint en mémoire. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve !, martela l'Ombre comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

La jeune femme dégagea lentement une petite boite de sa poche, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur la chose ignoble en quoi son patron s'était transformé. Elle en extirpa une lame de rasoir propre mais qu'elle avait déjà utilisé. Elle écrasa Ryuga de tout son poids sur le bureau et lui immobilisa le poignet droit. D'une main experte, elle releva la manche de son patron et constata, comme elle s'y attendait, qu'il y avait des marques noires, quatre plus une petite couronne, sur l'avant-bras de celui-ci. D'une main toute aussi expérimentée, elle découpa le poignet de Ryuga, ne se souciant pas de ses vociférations contre les gestes précis et répétés de sa secrétaire. L'ombre se précipita hors de Ryuga pour s'attaquer à Mélanie qui prit l'agrafeuse, seule arme puissante à sa portée, et lui jeta dessus. L'Ombre l'esquiva, ou plutôt la laissa lui passer au travers d'elle-même. La secrétaire hurla lorsque l'Ombre se lança sur elle, pourtant, quand elle la sentit l'envahir, elle sentit aussi qu'elle était bien plus forte. Alors, comme l'Ombre faisait chemin inverse, elle la retint en elle pour la consumer avec son énergie.

N'était-ce pas dangereux ? Ne devrait-elle pas la laisser partir et appeler de l'aide ? C'était un peu trop tard maintenant…

L'Ombre éclata en lambeaux. Une main toucha son visage.

_ Tu viens de me sauver la vie, Ju-chan.

La voix de Ryuga fit vibrer tous les membres du corps épuisé de Mélanie. Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras protecteurs du jeune homme.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il.

…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Examen, première partie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Vanina ferme-la… Enfin bref, pour tout vous dire, il y a là l'apparition d'une jeune fille qui porte un nom à plusieurs variantes, enfin, vous verrez bien… et il y a de la torture pour ma petite Madoka… pauvre chérie !_

_Bien, bonne lecture… ou pas !_

_Vanina-chan ^^'_

…

**Chapitre 6 :**

Madoka était vraiment anxieuse. Elle avait eu seulement trois jours d'entrainement et ils allaient lui faire passer son examen.

_ C'est normal, lui avait dit Kyoya, tu es une surdouée.

Ce à quoi elle s'était entendue répondre que lui avait dû avoir deux heures de formation seulement avant de passer l'exam. Il avait éclaté de rire à cette remarque et lui avait avoué qu'il avait fait plus d'une semaine d'entrainement avant son examen et il avait ajouté qu'elle allait réussir sans problème.

Plusieurs personnes attendaient devant la salle d'examen. Il y avait Yu et Kenta, mais aussi Benkei et Ginga, Ryutaro, Teru, Sora, Hyoma et Hikaru, Tsubasa, Tobio et les jumeaux et…

_Si tu n'avances pas, on va finir par te rentrer dedans, déclara une voix habituellement exécrable.

Et Kyoya venait d'arriver. Il la poussa gentiment vers la porte de la salle d'examen.

_ Il y aura d'abord une salle où tu devras t'équiper, expliqua Ryutaro avec l'appui de Sora qui n'avait pas envie de voir Madoka recalée avant le début. Puis tes ordres se feront comprendre. Tu dois tuer tous tes adversaires pour arriver à l'épreuve finale. Assure-toi de les avoir achevés, conseilla-t-elle. Sinon, tu devras faire demi-tour et retrouver celui qui n'est pas mort.

Chacun son tour, ils vinrent étreindre Madoka, en lui chuchotant des conseils : d'abord, Ginga lui dit comme d'habitude de garder confiance et d'avoir l'esprit du bladeur et tout son blabla habituel, ce qu'elle trouva dépassé et pour la bonne cause. Ensuite Yu, Kenta et Benkei qui la fit décoller du sol en pleurant. Après Tobio, qui lui souffla un grand courage, les jumeaux lui servirent un bref signe de tête. Puis Ryutaro, qui la mit en garde contre les illusions que le simulateur allait lui bourrer dans le crane, Hyoma et Hikaru :

_ Fait attention, lui murmura son amie à l'oreille, j'ai dû tuer Hyoma à l'épreuve finale…

Une bourrade de la part de Hyoma, un sourire de Teru, à peine un signe de Tsubasa, une longue tirade de Sora qui fit le câlin le plus étouffant du monde à sa « petite sœur », et…

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Kyoya lui tombe dans les bras, aussi fut-elle étonnée quand il l'attira contre lui et encore plus quand il respira son odeur dans son cou.

_ Promets que tu reviens bientôt de cet enfer.

Les murmures au creux de l'oreille de Madoka la firent frémir.

_ Promets.

_ Je reviens bientôt, je te le promets.

Elle fut la seule à voir les yeux rougis de Kyoya. Il renifla, lui sourit tristement et se détourna.

Madoka poussa la porte du simulateur. Elle atterrit en effet dans une salle remplie d'arme en tout genre. Elle prit d'abord deux revolvers chargés qu'elle plaça sur ses cuisses, elle prit aussi quatre recharges, qu'elle fixa à sa ceinture. Elle inspecta deux sabres, avant d'en choisir un troisième qui lui parlait plus que les deux autres. Elle l'accrocha dans son dos, puis saisit une dizaine de lames, qu'elle cacha à des endroits plus stratégiques les uns que les autres. Elle vérifia ensuite la connexion que recevait son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers la porte avant de voir une barre de métal. Elle stoppa sa marche et pesa le pour et le contre. Autant prendre un max d'armes mais pas trop et en abandonner quelques-unes en chemin ! Elle attrapa la barre, la soupesa, puis l'abattit dans le vide. Parfait !

Elle poussa la porte…

Elle se trouvait dans la rue de l'hôpital, comme dans un retour en arrière. Sur le sol était inscrit : « Suivre le chemin d'un autre temps et tuer l'Ombre qui vous menaça autrefois. »

Ce qu'elle entreprit donc de faire : elle se dirigea voir cette rue où Kyoya l'avait sauvée, cependant, elle sentit immédiatement le level2 qui la suivait dans son dos. Elle prit le temps d'aller dans la rue sombre et en ruines. Là, elle ne laissa pas son adversaire l'approcher elle se retourna avec un regard neutre à faire peur et descendis l'Ombre. Celle-ci éclata et fit gicler un liquide semblable à de l'encre sur le sol. L'encre forma quelques mots, une phrase, le nouvel ordre quoi.

« Rendez-vous sur la place prochaine, dans deux rues à gauche, maison au toit bleu et volets gris. Chez Furukawa-san. Son enfant est seul, aux prises avec trois Level1. »

Les Furukawa étaient des amis de ses parents. Leur fils avait une petite dizaine d'années mais il était vraiment doué avec les ordinateurs il s'entendait donc très bien avec Madoka qui lui en apprenait un peu plus à chaque fois que leurs parents se voyaient. Cela stimula Madoka dans sa course : le pauvre gamin devait déjà être possédé ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention ni l'envie de le voir mourir…

Arrivée devant la petite maison, Madoka se précipita à l'intérieur par la porte laissée ouverte. Il commençait à faire froid, les jours s'assombrissaient, ce n'était surement pas pour profiter du temps qu'elle n'avait pas été fermée…

_ Akio-kun ! Où il est, bordel !, jura Madoka.

Elle escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre, barre de fer à la main. Une pensée lui vint : les ombres ne craignaient pas les attaques physiques… quoi qu'avec de la chance, les possédés peuvent se faire tabasser. Elle déboula dans la chambre du petit garçon. Celui-ci regardait le plafond d'une façon très inquiétante et lorsque qu'il tourna la tête vers Madoka, celle-ci se paralysa sous son regard bourré de suffisance, comme s'il détenait la puissance absolue, la force de la faire mourir d'un claquement de doigt.

_ Akio…

Sur son bras droit, trois marques résidaient, pas celles d'un level3, celles de trois level1. Madoka le sentait, c'était différent.

_ Je ne peux pas te tuer, tout de même.

Le garçon s'exprima avec l'indifférence d'un souverain qui va condamner un innocent.

_ Tu m'as appris tant de choses utiles… je vais faire une exception… oui, pourquoi pas, une exception…

_ Akio, je suis désolée, ne m'en veux pas, je vais te tirer dessus.

L'expression du garçon changea.

_ Me tirer dessus ?, répéta-t-il. Mais, ça va me faire mal, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté et en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

Un sanglot échappa à Madoka, elle se sentit poussée vers le sol et atterrissait donc à genoux. Le garçon s'approcha et prit son menton dans sa main. Il lui releva la tête et sourit d'un air manipulateur.

_ Tu n'en as pas envie, alors pourquoi te forcer ?

La barre de fer chuta avec fracas sur le sol de la petite chambre. Madoka ne bougeait plus, absorbée par le regard enrôleur du petit garçon.

_ On va t'épargner d'ailleurs…, déclara-t-il comme si elle était un animal. Tu nous a tellement appris, tu mérites bien ça.

_ A… Akio…

_ Oui ?, l'interrogea-t-il de son ton mielleux.

_ Les Ombres…

_ Mmh ?

_ Celles… qui te contrôlent…

_ Elles ne me contrôlent pas.

_ Fait-les sortir… elles usent de ta conscience…

_ Ce n'est pas vrai !, cria-t-il déstabilisé.

_ Elles te contrôlent, elles font ce qu'elles veulent de toi…

_ Non, non, non ! Elles m'ont ouvert les yeux ! Elles m'aident !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'es pas Akio !

Le garçon la gifla. Son visage se crispa et ses cheveux noirs se hérissèrent. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et cria :

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! Tu dis n'importe quoi pour tuer mes amies les Ombres mais c'est nous qui allons te tuer !

Sur ces mots, Madoka fut projetée en arrière. Percutant un mur, elle se dépêcha de dégainer son revolver. Le paysage fut comme assombri… elle sentit le recul de l'arme dans ses mains… une fois… deux fois… trois fois… Trois Ombres, trois balles. Elle avait réussi.

Madoka garda les yeux fermés. Elle savait que les balles ne blessaient pas les possédés mais elle savait aussi que c'était une théorie. En circonstance, le garçon avait complétement assimilé les Ombres quand elles l'avaient possédé. Alors… était-il mort ?

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux le petit garçon gisait à terre, inerte. Des lambeaux d'Ombres grésillaient çà et là. Leur consumation avait brûlé le sol pour former un nouvel ordre qu'elle ne lut pas tout de suite. Elle s'accroupit et chercha le pouls dans le cou d'Akio. Elle chercha pendant une minute au moins avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il était mort.

_ Mort…, répéta-t-elle une dizaine de fois les larmes aux yeux.

N'y tenant plus elle sanglota doucement. Elle se tourna vers l'ordre, écarquilla les yeux et quitta la maison en courant : la prochaine cible était Kenta.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Madoka avait abattu les Ombres qui menaçaient Kenta, emmené l'enfant à l'hôpital parce qu'elle l'avait « endommagé », tué deux Chasseurs de têtes de Kyoya, et achevait une ombre de niveau supérieur. Bref… elle avait envie d'arrêter de tirer sur les gens avant de devenir folle. Malheureusement pour elle, les ordres se succédaient, les possédés devenaient de gens de plus en plus proche d'elle, elle s'épuisait. Mais elle avait promis, alors elle devait rentrer le plus vite possible à l'Academy Hunter.

« Trouvez Hikaru avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Très explicite comme ordre… Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et un instant plus tard, elle courait dans les rues à la poursuite de son amie.

{Après une course qui en aurait essoufflé plus d'un…}

_ Hikaru ?, demanda Madoka en apercevant enfin la silhouette de la jeune femme. Hikaru, c'est toi ?

Alors, l'hélée se retourna, découvrant un visage fou aux yeux rougeâtres et aux lèvres crispées d'un sourire machiavélique. Madoka avait depuis peu abandonné le sentimentalisme et dégaina une fois de plus son revolver. Elle le chargea et visa :

_ Madoka ?, appela la vraie voix d'Hikaru. Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu… Tu ne vas pas… pas me tuer tout… tout de même ?

_ Non, je ne vais pas te tuer.

_ Pourquoi cette arme alors ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

_ N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle tuait plus qu'on te l'avait dit ?, questionna l'Ombre qui possédait son amie. Tu ne penses pas que tu vas nous tuer toute les deux si tu appuies sur la détente ?

Elle fit un pas, puis un second et voyant que Madoka baissait la tête, elle avança encore.

_ Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer à ça, déclara gravement Madoka.

L'ombre n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, elle gisait déjà à terre, des lambeaux de fluide sombre s'éparpillant autour d'elle.

« Rio et Ginga ne vont pas vous attendre pour contrôler l'univers »

Super…

…

Une fois les deux gigolos roux tués, car oui ils voulaient « contrôler le monde pour le beyblade ! », Madoka dût sauver le pauvre Yu qui avait malencontreusement percuté une Ombre Royale, descendre Tsubasa et ses rêves de purifier le monde en faisant tout cramer, sauver tout un tas de gens innocent qui n'avait rien demandé attaqués par des level1, tuer deux level3 qui pillaient une boulangerie, un level1 qui avait volé le contenu d'un coffre-fort à la banque et faire tout un tas d'autre truc épuisant. Bref, quand la nuit arriva, elle fut bien contente qu'on lui ordonne de se reposer.

…

Nile était fatigué. Il avait besoin de voir Kyoya. Son meilleur ami lui manquait cruellement. C'était pour ça qu'il se rendait au Japon. Il sortait de l'aéroport, le bruit lui lacérait le cerveau.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant hier soir, mais sa copine l'avait jeté sans plus de remords pour un autre et ça lui avait fait un tel choc qu'il avait noyé ses souvenirs dans l'alcool. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait très très mal à la tête.

Son portable sonna dès qu'il s'assit dans un taxi qui passait par là. Il décrocha :

_ Nile

_ Mmh ?

_ Salut, c'est Kyoya.

_ Salut mon pote, tu tombes bien, je voulais t'appeler.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ma petite amie a rompu.

_ Désolé.

_ C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Tu voulais me parler ?

_ Madoka passe son exam…

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

_ …

_ Avoue, tu flippe comme un malade, n'est-ce pas ?

_ … Je, oui, je…

_ Putain, Kyoya, c'est la première fois que je t'entends bégayer ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

_ J'aimerais bien que tu rentres à l'académie, on a plein de choses à se dire.

_ Je suis en route.

_ Sérieux ?

_ J'arrive dans quelques heures.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais doué ?

_ Non.

_ Tu es vraiment doué.

_ Madoka t'a vraiment changé. J'aimerais bien trouver une fille moi aussi…

_ Et si on reparlait de ça quand tu seras là.

_ Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Au même moment, une moto passa à côté du taxi. La conductrice n'avait pas de casque et ses longs cheveux noirs, presque bleus nuit, battaient l'air derrière elle. Elle portait un manteau noir et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour les doubler, Nile lui trouva quelque chose de familier. Peut-être parce que c'était son genre de fille… Son cœur rata un battement, mais il n'en prit pas compte.

…

« Supprimez Tobio »

Le choc fut dur pour la pauvre Madoka.

…

Explication : vous savez tous, vous les fans de Kyoya, que Tobio, Cap'taine Capri, et mon petit lion se sont battus, et tout le blabla, ce qui a entrainé une amitié entre eux. En gros, dans ma tête, Tobio a bien vu que Kyoya en pince beaucoup, beaucoup pour Madoka et donc, il s'est rapproché de Madoka, au cas où… je ne sais pas mais je vais bien trouver. Bref, ce qui explique que Madoka ai un choc.

…

Nile s'endormit pendant le trajet mais fut réveillé par son portable.

°° Vous avez un nouveau message°°

_ Je t'emmerde, tu ne sais pas à quel point. (Il parle au portable, pas à l'auteur qui le prive de sa sieste)

Le message était de Kyoya :

« Retrouve nous au café en face de l'académie. Fin du message (etc…) »

Nous ? Depuis quand Kyoya avait un dédoublement de la personnalité ?

_ Vous êtes arrivé monsieur. Ça vous fera XXXX Yens.

Il régla et remercia le chauffeur et se rendit au lieudit.

Il eut du mal à ne pas se boucher les oreilles en entrant, mais trouva vite Kyoya… qui était en compagnie d'une jeune femme de l'âge de Nile… qui avait les cheveux bleus-noirs et un manteau noir… et cet air rebel qui faisait arrêter son cœur pour le faire repartir quinze fois plus vite.

« Mon genre de fille… », pensa-t-il.

Il se retint de se gifler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit attiré par la fille qui lui serait à jamais inaccessible ? Une amie de gang de Kyoya, plus précisément celle qui l'avait aidé à créer les chasseurs de têtes.

_ Salut Nile !

_ Bonjour Mayurana. Salut Kyoya.

Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ De l'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine…

_ Cuite ?

_ Exact.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_ Il s'est fait larguer, répondit Kyoya.

_Sérieux ?

_ On ne peut plus ! Arrête donc de crier.

_ Elle conne ton ex…

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, quoi de neuf ?

_ Madoka passe son exam, déclara Kyoya.

_ Et il flippe à mort, compléta Nile.

_ Il faut que tu montres ta chérie à ta grande sœur, fit Mayurana.

_ Mayu, je t'ai dit que tu n'allais pas l'aimer, elle est hyper-rationnelle !

_ M'en fout.

Le portable de Kyoya se manifesta bruyamment.

_ Merde, ils ont besoin de moi. Désolé, je dois vous laisser.

Et il partit avant que l'un d'eux ne proteste.

_ Bon, que fait-on ?

_ On reste là, j'ai pas envie de bouger, grogna Nile.

Ils parlèrent alors de la fainéantise de Nile, de Madoka, et de tout plein d'autre sujets qu'il est inutile d'annoter. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Au bout de deux heures d'attente, le café fut envahi et Nile, qui n'en pouvait plus, sortit avant de commettre un meurtre sur le gamin pourri-gâté qui hurlait. Mayurana le rejoint et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la jeune femme.

…

« Sora se meure chez lui, abrégez ses souffrances »

Madoka n'avait plus de larmes à verser pour son pseudo grand frère adoré.

…

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os lorsque Mayurana ferma sa porte. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, la rendant plus attirante encore. Son dos, sa colonne vertébrale qui donnait envie de la suivre jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses jambes, son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou et son visage. Son éternel regard rebel cachait toute sa douceur bienfaisante.

Nile esquissa un pas vers elle, tendit sa main.

_ Il faut que je sorte.

_ Tu rigole, il pleut à seaux !

_ Je…

Mayura était au courant pour ses pulsions. Des coups de folie le plus souvent. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'incita à venir glisser sa main dans celle tendue de Nile. Il tressaillit.

_ Non, ne…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds.

_ Mayura, écartes-toi.

Elle l'embrassa très franchement avec la fougue qu'elle avait toujours retenue jusque-là. Il ne put résister.

Mayu retomba sur ses tant il fut brusque, envahissant sa bouche. Il descendit dans cou. Puis, sentant l'encolure du T-shirt de Mayurana, il s'arrêta net et s'écarta, le visage dans l'ombre de ses cheveux. Sa main enlaçait toujours celle de la jeune femme.

_ Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé.

Elle passa sa main dans la frange orange.

_ Nile, plus tu te retiens, pire c'est. J'en ai rêvé de ce moment mais si tu t'en empêche « pour moi », lâche-toi pour toi.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la poussa contre le mur et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Mayurana leva son regard plein d'espoir vers le sien, troublé. Il mordit le lobe de son oreille. Il sentait les ongles de Mayurana dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Ses mains se laissèrent tomber jusqu'à ses hanches. Il chercha la fin du T-shirt pour les glisser sur la peau de la jeune femme qui demandait un autre baiser. Il captura ses lèvres. Ses doigts avaient des fourmillements lorsqu'il remonta un peu plus le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un coup énorme contre la porte d'entrée les fit tressaillir.

_ Oh, non…

Mayura n'alla pas ouvrir. Elle se dégagea de la douce étreinte de Nile et saisit une barre de métal posée sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille et très baraqué.

_ Yuma-san*, salua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il approche plus.

_ Il est temps que tu payes !

Mayura écrasa son arme sur la tête de son adversaire. Cependant, la vibration émit par le choc remonta dans ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger. L'homme se releva en grognant et s'avança.

Nile lui balança son poing dans la figure et lui fit traverser la pièce en sens inverse. A l'aide de coups, lui fit dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble et une fois en bas, il s'exclama :

_ Si tu as un autre problème, reviens me voir !

_ Nile ?

_ Ouais, quoi ?, répondit-il acide.

_ Où est Mayu ?, demanda Kyoya.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dans l'appart', Mayurana était aux prises avec trois hommes. Deux gisaient déjà à terre en plus de ça. Nile fonça dans le tas et se retrouva vite à ses côtés. Kyoya arriva mais un 6° homme tenta de l'étrangler. Il le fit passer par-dessus lui, l'écrasa au sol et lui balança son pied dans le ventre. Il le jeta ensuite par-dessus la rampe d'escalier :

_ Bon voyage…

Nile achevait le dernier homme qui ne tenait déjà presque plus debout.

_ Mayu-chan, tu t'es vraiment ramollie !, fit Kyoya. D'habitude tu ne m'ne laisse pas un seul.

Mayura se tenait le ventre

_ Je…

Elle cracha du sang et se laissa choir à terre. Nile la rattrapa au dernier moment. Kyoya perdit son sourire.

_ Il faut l'emmener à l'académie. On a besoin de Ryutaro.

*C'est le nom de gang de Mayurana, Mayu, à l'envers Yuma + san parce qu'elle est trèèèèès respectée par ce genre de personne (les brutes sans cervelle)

…

{Infirmerie de l'Academy Hunter}

_ Elle n'a plus besoin de soins, annonça Ryutaro, le regard cerné et fatigué. Je vous interdis d'aller la voir. C'est clair ?

_ Mais, je…

_ Est-ce bien clair, Nile ? Je ne veux pas que la blessure se rouvre et tu serais très apte à la faire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle t'aime, imbécile, et si elle bouge la blessure s'ouvre !

_ Mmh…

Ryutaro prit congé d'eux avec un air excédé qui ne le (il ne sait pas que c'est une fille) quittait plus depuis qu'il avait son poste à l'académie. Nile réussit à se retenir deux secondes puis entra dans la salle. Kyoya était à la salle des simulateurs, personne ne saurait rien. Il s'assit par terre, à côté du lit de la blessée. Elle lui lança un pauvre regard affaibli. Il lissa calmement les cheveux de nuit de Mayurana. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement. Mayu ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie. Nile, plongé dans la contemplation du visage de Mayurana descendait lentement et sans s'en rendre compte vers les lèvres de celle-ci dans l'espoir de les capturer.

_ Nile, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se redressa avec une lenteur exagérée et servit un regard noir à Ginga.

_ Nile, je suis content de te voir mais tu ne devrais pas être ici. De plus, profiter du sommeil de Mayurana-san pour je ne sais pas quoi lui faire ne te ressemble pas, tu devrais avoir honte.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là l'autre tapette ? » se demanda Nile.

_ Je n'ai pas à avoir honte. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je viens voir Mayurana-san, Ryutaro m'en a donné l'autorisation.

_ Quoi ? moi je n'ai pas le droit !

_ Je sais, dégage !

_ Nile, sors d'ici immédiatement, toi aussi Ginga.

_ Mais… Ryutaro… commença Ginga.

_ Il en est hors de question, s'entêta Nile

_ Nile, je me fous de ton avis ! Je suis crevé(e), la blessure à mis longtemps à se refermer et si elle s'ouvre de nouveau, Mayu ira à l'hôpital ! Alors tu sors ou bien c'est moi qui vais te faire sortir !

_ Vous allez fermer votre gueule, oui ? Foutez le camp et fichez-moi la paix ! Ryutaro, j'ai trop mal, t'aurais de la morphine ?

_ Non, j'ai d'autres trucs, ça devrait faire l'affaire. (se tournant vers les autres) Vous ne comprenez pas quoi dans « partez » ?

Il (elle) les poussa vers la sortie et ferma la porte à clef.

_ Ouvre cette porte !, s'écria Nile. Je veux voir Mayura !

Il frappa à la porte comme un taré ( ?) mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'acharnait pour rien. Il se détourna, jeta un regard noir de la mort qui tue à Ginga.

_ Pourquoi allais-tu la voir ?

_ C'est une de mes plus grandes rivales au beyblade. Elle a aidé Kyoya à créer les chasseurs de têtes, elle est bien plus puissante que moi…

« Ah, d'accord, il est resté sur le beyblade… Aujourd'hui il sauve des vies mais il est resté bloqué sur ses treize ans… Faudrait qu'il atterrisse un jour ! », pensa Nile alors que l'autre continuait son blabla tout seul. D'ailleurs, il le laissa parler avec le mur pour rejoindre Kyoya.

…

Madoka soufflait, hors d'haleine, en arrivant chez elle. Elle pria deux ou trois petites secondes mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Le dernier ordre qu'elle avait reçu, après avoir achevé Sora en pleurant de toutes les larmes qui lui restaient dans son corps, était de tuer ses parents. Elle savait que ceux-ci étaient infecté, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Kyoya lui avait fait rejoindre l'académie. Mais elle ne sentait pas de les faire mourir de sa main.

Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine, silencieuse, l'oreille tendue la guidant vers la conversation basse de ses parents. Puis soudain, quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Elle se retourna et attrapa son sabre. Sachant l'épreuve finale proche, elle avait décidé d'économiser ses munitions. A peine eut-elle achevé le geste qu'elle pourfendait son ennemi. Elle ne parvenait pas, cependant, à voir son visage. Redoublant d'efforts pour ne pas succomber à son assaillant qui maniait le sabre bien mieux qu'elle, elle sortit une de ses lames méticuleusement bien cachée et la lança avec force sur l'autre combattant. Il esquiva trop tard et un mince filait de fluide noir s'échappa lentement de sa plaie. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle était persuadée qu'il souriait. Bizarre… En tout cas, elle ne pourrait pas le vaincre de cette façon, alors elle tira son revolver, à contre cœur.

Elle pointa l'arme sur son assaillant et retira son sabre… trop brusquement car elle trancha involontairement la tête de son adversaire qui tentait de fuir. Du fluide gerba en toute part de la pièce, la tête tomba aux pieds de Madoka. Laquelle poussa un hurlement à faire fuir le diable en reconnaissant son père. Elle recula, s'entrava et tomba à la renverse. Elle atterrit au bas des escaliers en continuant de dire que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait encore pleurer après toutes les larmes déjà versées ce jour, mais en fait elle s'en fichait… Elle venait de tuer son père.

Remontant les escaliers à toute vitesse, elle se heurta à quelque chose de mou, de vivant. Elle secoua la tête en criant que non, ce n'était pas possible. Devant elle, se tenait sa mère, couteau de cuisine le plus tranchant en main. Madoka porta la main à sa gorge, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Quelqu'un leva son flingue à sa place, ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui était en train de recharger avant de presser la détente. Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui venait de tuer sa mère, pas elle. Elle frotta ses yeux à se les arracher.

_ Non !, hurla-t-elle. Non, maman, non, ce n'est pas moi je te le jure.

…

Il le trouva dans la salle aux simulateurs, regardant un écran. Il était seul.

_ Arrête de la regarder, tu vas encore plus déprimer, conseilla Nile en voyant Madoka hurler en se recroquevillant à terre. Sur une page de l'écran défilaient des noms. Elle venait de tuer ses parents.

Nile arracha Kyoya à l'écran et l'emmena au réfectoire.

Ils passèrent la nuit à parler de Mayu et Madoka. Ils s'endormirent sur les tables…

_Fin du chapitre 6 ! Je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt… Désolée ! Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, que les fautes ne se voient pas trop :s et que tout le monde attend la suite avec l'envie de me tuer parce que j'ai rien raconté et que vous voulez la suite avec l'épreuve finale… Oups… Oui, maintenant que je suis grillée… Le prochain chapitre portera sur l'épreuve finale de Madoka !_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Euh… … …_

_Bon, la folle que je suis aime quand même les reviews !_

_Vanina-chan ^^'_


End file.
